


Barbara's Buddy

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray's mom has a buddy





	Barbara's Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompts: announce and recoil

Ray and Fraser were at dinner with Ray's parents. He had invited Fraser and Dief because Fraser often asked him to dinner (must be a Canadian thing) and he wanted to return the favour.

'I have to announce something,' Ray's mom said as she stood up. 'You're going to have a brother, Stanley.'

Ray choked on his bigos and Fraser slapped his back. He coughed so hard that his eyes watered.

'You're pregnant!?' Ray asked when he was able to talk again. His mom was old enough to have grandkids, not kids. 

'Of course not. You're dad bought me a puppy.'

Ray grinned. A puppy he could deal with, a little brother or sister not so much.

'Would you like to see him?' Barbara asked.

'Sure. Sure.'

Ray's mom left and went into the back of the trailer where her bedroom was. She came out with a big black puppy with floppy ears. She sat him on the floor and Dief went over to him. Dief sniffed the puppy and recoiled when the puppy licked his nose.

Ray laughed. 'Way to go little buddy.'

'Buddy? That's a good name for him,' Barbara said as she picked up the puppy. 'Hello, Buddy.'

'He's a very handsome dog,' Fraser said.

Ray didn't know about handsome, but Buddy was pretty cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Bigos is a Polish hunter stew


End file.
